


Bet You Thought That Was a Good Idea

by Fallingtowardsoblivion



Series: Amelia's Merlin Bash [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arthur calls him a tart, Arthur is in denial, Bets & Wagers, Comedy, Forced Crossdressing, Funny, Gen, Gwaine Knows, Gwaine is a knight while Arthur is prince even tho it's not canon because reasons, He Always Knows, Humor, Jealous Arthur, Merlin lost a bet, Oblivious Merlin, Oneshot, good stuff, prat Arthur, smol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtowardsoblivion/pseuds/Fallingtowardsoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loses a bet and ends up in a dress. As it turns out, this is just one stepping stone on Arthur's path to gayness.<br/>Prompts: 'how much longer', smirking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Thought That Was a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> the summery sucks, as do the tags. Sorry. This is unbeta'd, also! Wrote it up just now because I am behind on my prompts fics soo...

“I cannot believe you…”

“Oh come on, Merlin,” Arthur said, doing a poor job of hiding his smirk. “You lost the bet fair and square.”

Merlin grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘oh yes, and Gwaine’s hair is just naturally perfect, fair and square my arse’. Arthur ignored it, instead grinning as he once again had to go back and drag his manservant out into the open.

“Look alive, Merlin, you know the lads don’t like a lady who scowls all the time!”

“Well I’m not a lady so that doesn’t really matter, now does it?” Merlin shot back, giving Arthur a burning look that only made the prince’s smirk turn into a full-blown shit-eating grin.

“No, I suppose you _aren’t_ a lady –“

“Exactly.”

“- because you’re more of a tart, wearing such a scandalous dress and all.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped, and he made a noise of indignation. “You take that back! This is very much a respectable dress! _Gwen_ gave me this dress!”

Arthur raised a brow, making a show of looking Merlin up and down. “Well, you do happen to have quite some more height than Guinevere.”

Merlin grumbled, crossing his arms. Arthur smirked again at this, basking in his small victory. It was short lived though, as a certain knight (whose name began with a ‘Gw’ and ended with a noise that rhymed with ‘pain’) waltzed up to the pair, giving a low whistle.

Arthur gripped the hilt of his sword automatically. Then he relaxed his grip, reminding himself that Gwaine was just joking and really there was no reason to be alarmed, after all, the only reason he had just now gripped the hilt of his sword was because he had for a moment been worried of someone insulting his manservant’s virtue (after all _said_ manservant’s virtue was suddenly insultable because he was now a ‘ _girl’_ ) and not because the prince felt threatened by Gwaine’s close relationship with Merlin or anything like that, because what did Arthur care of Merlin’s relationships with others?

Yes. Exactly.

…Though Arthur still didn’t appreciate people whistling and whatnot at _his_ Merlin.

(After a moment of indecision, Arthur decided he would convey that unappreciation by _glaring daggers_ at Gwaine, who had now sparked up a rather _lively_ conversation with Merlin, who was complaining about the recent turn of events involving a mead, a bet, a flock of chickens, the throne room, a raging Uther and, _of course,_ a purple silk _dress_.)

“ – and now the prat had to gull to say I am not even a _lady_!” Merlin finished, turning to glare once more at Arthur.

Arthur frowned. _Rude_.

“I mean, I’m just saying –“

“I don’t care!” Merlin exclaimed, immediately crossing his arms and pouting in a way that _definitely_ did _not_ accentuate those pouty lips at all.

Gwaine raised a brow, looking between the pair. “Of course. Well, I see both sides of your story and quite frankly it is absolutely riveting, but I would rather not get involved with a lovers’ spat – “

“Oi!” They both exclaimed at the same time, equal glares immediately leveling on a certain Sir Gwaine.

“ – and there is a tankard of mead with my name on it in the tavern! So it was lovely seeing you, my lady Merlin,” Gwaine said, batting his stupid eyes and taking Merlin’s stupid hand and planting a stupid, dainty kiss on it. “But I must be off now!”

And then Gwaine ran off, ignoring the way Arthur was trying to burn his way _through_ the knight _with his eyes_.

Arthur watched him go, totally forgetting about the manservant-turned-ladytart standing two feet to the left right up until Merlin spoke.

“Really, though, how much longer?” Merlin muttered, sulking and unconsciously rubbing the slobber from Gwaine’s kiss off the back of his hand in a way that made Arthur oddly pleased.

It took a moment, but then Arthur scowled, realizing what Merlin had said.

“You know, I think the bet should be changed –“

“Wait, what?”

“ – after all, it is indecent for the prince’s manservant to be so scantily clad –“

“Oi!”

“ – so go, change, now. Then come to my chambers for your real punishment!”

“Aww! Arthur, that’s not fair!” Merlin protested, stomping his foot.

“Well I am prince and will someday be king, and I decide what fair means,” Arthur gritted out, grinding his teeth.

Merlin pouted for a moment, before finally sighing and turning to get changed.

Arthur immediately relaxed when he saw Merlin’s form finally retreat into the palace. Then a smirk began to grow on his face.

Alright, maybe he was overreacting. But overall, everything had gone well. And now he had another chance to dole out a punishment for his manservant…

Arthur chuckled, making a line for the castle. This day was about to get much, much more interesting.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Er, I hope you liked it!


End file.
